My Detective
by AiEmerald
Summary: Shinichi dan Shiho adalah partner yang tak akan terpisahkan. Mereka akan bersama selamanya, tapi itu semua berubah ketika Shiho dicuri. / Newbie/gomen bad summary/ganti summary/republish
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Pairing: ShinShi and many other**

 **Genre: romance and undetected :v**

 **warning: banyak banget**

 **happy reading minna~!**

 **nggak suka, mending pergi. hush hush *tabok reader***

* * *

 **My Detective**

 **Chapter 1: Sebuah Barang Curian**

 **Shiho's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah sebelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rumahnya Kudo-kun. Aku mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Huh, ini sudah siang, jangan bilang dia masih tidur.

"Kudo-kun, aku masuk!" kataku sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Benar-benar kosong dan kotor. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya Kudo-kun dan ruang kerjanya.

"Kudo-kun?" aku membuka kamarnya perlahan. Benar saja, dia masih tidur memeluk dokumen-dokumen—entahlah, pokoknya itu tentang kasus terbarunya. Dia hanya menggumam.

Aku tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil—bahkan aku ragu apakah aku sedang tersenyum. Aku menunduk menyejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang polos. Hei, kenapa saat tidur dia bisa seimut ini? Andai saja, setiap aku bertemu dengannya dia memberikan wajah imutnya, bukan wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Shi-shiho.." dia menggumam.

DEG

Aku menahan nafas. Dia memanggilku dari alam bawah sadarnya?

"Hei, Kudo-kun.." aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Shiho.." dia makin menjadi. Kenapa wajahnya mesum sekali? Aku jadi curiga. Aku tanpa sadar nyengir. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kudo, kumohon, bangunlah. Kudoooo!" teriakku. Kudo-kun langsung bangun.

"A-apa?" tanyanya linglung. Aku tertawa. Andai dia tau, wajahnya sungguh lucu!

"Jadi main tidak, sih?" tanyaku. Kudo-kun hanya menatapku bingung, lalu melotot kaget.

"Aku lupa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah kami. Hanya duduk di taman kota yang mulai sepi karena sudah sore dan cuaca sedang tak bersahabat, alias dingin. Aku sesekali melirik Kudo yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit sore. Kenangan, huh?

"Apa yang kita lakukan? Kau bilang, kita akan main keluar?" tagihku yang sudah bosan. Biasanya Kudo langsung mengajakku nonton ataupun ke toko buku. Kudo menatapku dalam. "Miyano, aku lelah," bisiknya. Aku tertegun.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku tersentak sebentar, ingin mengeluarkan protes, namun terpotong oleh ucapan Kudo.

"Sebentar saja Miyano, sebentar saja."

Aku diam tak menyahut, tidak juga menolak. Dadaku perih mendengar suaranya yang parau. Suaranya seakan dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Hanya bahumu yang kubutuhkan saat ini," bisiknya pelan. Ia melanjutkan, "Kalau boleh bisa kau mengelus kepalaku lagi?"

Aku terdiam, ingin tertawa. Dia seperti anak kecil! Ah, polosnya detektif kita yang satu ini.

"Semoga kasus kita cepat selesai," kataku, semoga kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku bisa menenangkannya. Tanganku mengelus rambutnya sesekali.

Sekilas kami seperti sepasang kekasih. Eh, apa sih yang baru kupikirkan. Menyebalkan.

"Yah, terima kasih-"

"Asisten?" potongku sarkastik.

"Bukan," dia tersenyum, "Kita partner," lanjutnya. Aku hanya diam, tak menyahut.

Dia membenarkan posisi kepalanya. Aku merasa pipiku menghangat, aku malu.

"Apalagi, nanti malam, KID akan mengadakan pertunjukkan konyolnya lagi," dia mendengus.

"Apa yang akan dia curi?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan bodoh. Bahkan aku bisa menanyakan langsung ke KID.

"Entahlah. Yang terpenting, dia tidak mencuri gadisku," Kudo menggaruk pipinya kaku. Seketika aku sadar. Apa Kudo belum bisa _move on_ dari Mouri-san? Aku membuka mulut, ingin bertanya namun kuurungkan.

"Bukan, aku sudah bisa _move on_ dari Ran, Miyano. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa terus menerus meratapi kematian Ran. A-aku.." dia tersentak bangun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku menyukai gadis yang sedang akrab denganku," katanya malu-malu.

Pasti Sera! Mereka sedang akrab-akrabnya di kampus. Apalagi mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama. Mereka juga sama-sama detektif. Pasti mereka lebih nyambung.

"Oya, Miyano. Nanti.. bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kuroba yang tiba-tiba sudah dibelakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kudo.

"tenang saja, Tuan Detektif. Aku hanya menjemput gadis pujaan hatiku. Sebentar, saja. Nanti dia pasti akan kembali kepadamu," kata Kaito. Aku menarik tanganku yang hendak diciumnya.

"Mesum," kataku sinis.

"A-apa? Mi-miyano? Ka-kalian?" tanya Kudo tergagap. Telunjuknya gemetaran menunjuk ke arahku dan Kuroba bergantian. Aku hanya diam sambil megendikkan bahu.

Kuroba hanya nyengir.

"Mari Shiho-chan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Jaa, Mentantei-sama~!" Kuroba menarik tanganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuroba! Apa yang kau maksud?" aku menghentikan langkah besarnya. Nafasku terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku," katanya singkat.

"Membantu apa?" tanyaku.

"Membantu menyukseskan pertunjukkanku."

"Apa?! Tidak," kataku singkat.

"Hei, mudah, kok. Kau hanya perlu berada di sekitar Kudo. dimanapun dia berada," katanya. Aku melongo. Bingung.

"kau tau maksudku. Jaa, Shiho-chan~!" dia mengecup pipiku lalu menghilang.

Aku tersentak, menyadari sesuatu.

"HENTAI!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Hai minna~! Gomen ne, ini fic udah jamuran, jadi aku berniat buat republish fic ini. yah aku tau sih, ngga ada yg nunggu (_ _)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Pairing: ShinShi dan banyak lainnya**

 **Genre: Romance dan tidak terdeteksi**

 **Warning: _Point of View_ milik Shiho semua (kalau ada pergantian nanti ada rambu-rambunya :v *jangan tabok saya*), typo(s), gak nyambung, cintanya segi banyak (kayaknya), pendek, dan saya harap fans Ran tidak membaca fic ini karena dia saya buat jadi.. gitu deh pokoknya *dikeroyok massa*, dan segala ketidak-sempurnaan-author-newbie-lainnya.**

 **Jadi, Selamat membaca, minna ~!**

 **NB: yang gak suka mending kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing *dibakar warga***

* * *

 **My Detective**

 **Chapter 2: Jangan Curi Dia! Karena Dia...**

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengusap pipiku yang kena ciuman Kuroba dengan kasar. _Hell_ , emangnya aku suka dicium? Aku menggerutu di sepanjang jalan.

"Oi, Miyano!"

Aku menoleh. Kudo dan Sera. Mereka seperti umm .. apa, ya, bilangnya? Kalau dilihat Sera memang seperti pria tulen. _So, mereka seperti dua laki-laki_ yang akrab. Kalian taulah akrab yang kumaksud disini adalah akrab yang mana. Ha-ha.

"Kau tau, Shiho, dia sibuk mencarimu," gerutu Sera. Kudo mengangguk setuju.

"Seperti anak kehilangan ibunya," sambung Sera. Aku tertegun, tapi berhasil mengendalikan ekspresiku, _dia kehilangan aku seperti anak kecil kehilangan ibunya_. "Lalu? Kenapa kalian malah menemukanku?" tanyaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kudo.

"Seharusnya kalian menemukan mayat. Yah, selalu saja ada kasus bila ada kalian," kataku santai.

"A-apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku Shiho!" Sera merengek sambil menarik-narik lenganku.

Belum sempat aku bicara, sebuah teriakan mengagetkan kami.

"Lihat?" aku Mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berdua saling tatap lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

 **Tiga jam kemudian,**

"Akhirnya~!" teriak Sera dan Kudo kompak.

"Ya, 'akhirnya'. Tiga jamku hilang untuk menunggu kalian." Kataku ketus, menekan kata 'akhirnya'.

"Ta-tapi.." Kudo membuka suara.

"Kudo!" Sera melotot horor.

"Jangan lupakan KID. Jangan lupakan pertunjukkannya nanti." Sera menepuk jidat. "Bagaimana kita bisa lupa?" dia berteriak frustasi.

"Miyano, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kudo.

"Jam delapan." Jawabku singkat.

"Sera, kita tinggal butuh waktu yang sangat sedikit!" teriak Kudo. Aku mengerutkan dahi, Hei! Sejak kapan Kudo memanggil perempuan dengan nama depan? Setauku hanya mendiang Mouri-san yang dipanggil dengan nama depan. Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa kalau Sera itu perempuan?

"Apa kau lupa?" tanyaku.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Kudo.

"Bodoh," umpatku. "KID akan memulai pertunjukkannya pukul dua belas malam," kataku singkat.

"Miyano!" dia berjengit.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku memecahkannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tau?"

DEG

Ternyata Kudo belum tau. Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya malah membantu Kudo? Beban sekali aku ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Miyano, nanti kau benar-benar mau menemaniku?" tanya Kudo saat kami perjalanan pulang. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa Kaito tadi mengajakmu berbicara? Kukira dia akan mengajakmu berkencan selepas mengadakan pertunjukkannya." Ujar Kudo. Aku tertawa sinis, "Kenapa? Kau iri?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku, menantang.

Dia cemberut.

"Kalau iy-" dia menuntup mulutnya. Berdehem sebentar. "Untuk apa aku iri? Kau pikir aku cemburu? Cemburu pada Kaito yang mengejakmu berkencan? Yang benar saja," dia membuang muka. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali tertawa. Dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Miyano, aku lelah. Aku tidur dulu, ya? Kau bisa membangunkanku bila kau, Shuichi dan Sera sudah akan berangkat." Katanya.

"Kau menyuruhku seperti menyuruh pembantu saja, Kudo-kun," Kataku sinis.

"Mungkin," jawab Kudo sekenanya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

 **Shinichi's POV**

 _Aku berlari._

" _Ran! Ran!" teriakku. Kemana gadis itu? Aku telah menyusuri hampir seluruh markas BO. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak ada. Aku menengok ke belakang. Miyano masih setia berlari di belakangku. Gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan, ingin rasanya kupeluk. Aku tau dia khawatir terhadap Ran, karena dulu dia pernah bicara kepadaku kalau Ran mirip dengan Akemi Miyano, kakaknya._

 _Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Miyano mencengkeram tanganku erat. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah._

" _Kudo-kun, aku tau dimana Mouri-san disandera. Walau itu hanya perasaanku saja." Katanya sambil mengatur nafas._

" _Katakan dimana dia, Miyano!" kataku cepat._

"Kemungkinan dia bersama Anokata," katanya pelan. _Mataku membulat._

" _Dimana tempatnya?" tanyaku cepat._

" _Ikuti aku," katanya. Miyano lalu berlari._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku mendobrak pintu terakhir di markas BO, tepatnya dilantai bawah tanah. Tidak bisa._

" _Kudo-kun, ingat, aku tak yakin apakah ini markas Anokata. Kau tau, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Anokata." Kata Miyano._

" _Tenang saja, Miyano. Instingmu selalu benar." Kataku percaya diri._

" _Bantu aku mendobraknya, Miyano," perintahku._

 _Miyano hanya mengangguk lalu membantuku mendobrak pintu itu. Berhasil, pintu itu terbuka. Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya. Ran dan Profesor Agasa, mereka..._

" _Selamat datang, Shinichi-kun. Oh! Atau perlu kupanggil, Conan-kun?" Ran menyeringai. Aku merasa sebuah tangan menarikku mundur. Aku menoleh, Miyano, dia terlihat sangat syok._

" _Menunduk!" teriak seseorang. Aku memeluk Miyano._

 _Peperangan yang sebenarnya telah dimulai._

" _Kau tak apa?" tanya Jodie-sensei. Aku mengangguk. Miyano, gadis itu terisak di pelukan Sera. Sera hanya diam, dia juga syok. Ternyata, merekalah Anokata yang sebenarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersentak. Mimpi itu lagi. Aku mengusap wajah tampanku—hei, itu fakta bukan?—lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Jam setengah sebelas. Sepertinya Miyano sudah menantiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shiho's POV**

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku di layar _smartphone_ -ku. Kenapa Kuroba belum membalas pesanku? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah dalam perjalanan? Aku mendengus.

"Kau sebenarnya menunggu siapa, Shiho?" tanya Sera. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu, aku bisa saja langsung tinggal nama dan menyusul keluargaku bila Sera mengetahui aku akrab dengan KID. Entah kenapa, gadis itu sangat menjagaku agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan seorang kriminal.

"Kau tidak menghubungi orang untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal, bukan?" tanya Shuichi. Aku tertawa sinis.

"Mungkin saja. Lain kali akan kucoba,"

Dan dua orang bersaudara itu, langsung melotot ke arahku.

 **Setengah jam kemudian,**

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Kudo ketika kami sampai di depan rumahnya. Sera tertawa, "Yah, kalau saja seorang gadis menjaga mulut manisnya, kau akan terlambat setengah jam. Tapi gadis itu kelepasan, jadi kau sama sekali tidak terlambat, Shin." Sera mengerling ke arahku.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ya, setengah jam untuk mendengarkan ocehan kakak-adik adalah hal yang buruk, sama mengerikannya dengan BO. Tunggu, Sera memanggil Shinichi dengan nama depan? Mungkin mereka memang ada _something_. Dan itu.. membuat dadaku sedikit sakit—lagi.

" _Well_ , kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanyaku, entah kenapa, aku seperti.. merindukan Kuroba. Atau hanya pelampiasan saja? Aku tak tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya, aku tak bisa membantu Kuroba untuk melancarkan pertunjukkannya. Bagaimana tidak, _mereka berdua_ terus saja berdua. Dan aku, hanya bisa mengikutinya di belakang, mengekor. Katanya dulu, dia menganggapku partnernya. Lalu kenapa dia sekarang melupakanku? Tunggu, apa aku cemburu? Semoga tidak. Ingin sebenarnya kembali ke rumah, bersama Akai, tapi aku tetap harus membantu Kuroba.

"Kenapa dia tidak meluncurkan pertunjukkannya?" aku menoleh, Sonoko Suzuki.

"Oh, hai, gadis dewasa dalam tubuh gadis SD," goda Sonoko. Aku mengirimkan _death glare_.

"Suzuki-san, sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu." Kataku sinis.

"Tak apa, Shiho. Kau tau, setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu teringat Ran." Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

" _So_ , biarkan aku akrab denganmu," dia tertawa lebar sambil menepuk kedua pipiku gemas. Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah."

"Lalu, kamu ke sini dengan siapa? Shinichi?" tanya Sonoko. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi dia nggak ada di dekatmu," katanya polos.

DEG

Aku menoleh, nihil. Dia menghilang kemana? Aku menggigit bibir.

"A-aku pergi dulu. aku harus mencari Kudo." Kataku cepat.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti bersama Sera," katanya. Aku merasa lemas. Sonoko menatapku, "Akan kubantu mencari, Shiho. Tenang saja," dia tersenyum.

"Kita bisa berpencar," lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinichi's POV**

"Jam berapa sekarang, Sera?" tanyaku. Sera menguap sebentar, "Jam setengah satu, Shin. Kenapa KID tidak segera datang? Aku ingin menghajarnya dan pergi tidur." Katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku hanya cuek.

PLUK

Sebuah surat.

 _Permatamu sedang dalam bahaya, permata yang membuatmu kembali, sedang membutuhkanmu. Biarkan dia di sampingmu. Jangan biarkan dia kuambil, atau kau kehilangan jiwamu. Berhati-hatilah dalam menjaga hartamu, tantei-kun. Carilah dia di ujung kegelapan, dimana benda mati bisa bersinar di atasnya._

 _1412_

Surat dari KID! Itu untukku!

"Miyano, apa maksud—" aku menoleh. Tak ada Miyano. Yang ada hanya Sera yang juga bingung membacanya.

"Dimana Miyano?!" tanyaku sedikit gusar. Sera menggeleng.

"Kukira dengan Nii-chan," katanya. "Eh, itu Nii-chan!"

"Nii-chan! Dimana Shiho?" tanya Sera.

"Loh? Bukannya dia bersama kalian, dari tadi dia mengekor di belakang kalian." Kata Shuichi santai.

 _Sial!_

Aku butuh dia sekarang. Dan dia menghilang.

"Kita harus mencarinya," kataku. "Kita berpencar," lanjutku. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

Permata milikku, ujung kegelapan, benda mati yang bersinar. Aku membutuhkan Miyano untuk memecahkannya. Sekarang juga!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shiho's POV**

Aku sudah tak peduli dengan KID, Kudo, maupun Sera. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kudo sudah memiliki partner baru. Aku hanya diam memandangi bulan purnama yang begitu indah di atap gedung fakultas kedokteran Universitas Beika, dimana tempatku kuliah dan juga tempat KID beraksi. Angin malam menyapu pipiku. Gedung ini memang lebih tinggi dibanding dengan gedung yang lain, dan juga lebih terpencil. Penuh pohon dan ada sebuah danau yang luas.

Seseorang melangkah mendekat.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, waspada. Karena setauku, anggota BO yang masih hidup hanya Vermouth dan Borboun—yah, walau Bourbon pernah sesekali mengajakku pergi berdua, aku tetap harus waspada.

"Miyano!" ternyata Kudo.

"Dimana Sera?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tolong, bantu aku memecahkan surat dari KID." Katanya sambil menyerahkan surat dari KID.

Permata milik Kudo, ujung kegelapan, benda mati yang bersinar.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tak paham.

Plop!

"Hai, Tantei-kun!"

KID!

Tanpa sadar, aku mengulum senyum. Dia tidak memamerkan permata hasil curiannya. Lalu, yang dimaksud dengan permatanya itu apa?

"Jaga gadismu baik-baik, atau dia akan kucuri." Katanya sambil mendekat ke arahku. Aku melangkah mundur takut-takut. Sial, belum sempat aku melangkah mundur, KID menangkapku.

Aku melirik Kudo. Dia hanya mematung di tempat.

"Jangan curi Miyano."

"Kenapa?" KID memancing. Aku menatap mereka berdua bingung. Apa maksud semua ini.

"Karena dia.."

Kudo menatapku ragu-ragu. Menarik lenganku.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hai minna~! Ai-chan up kilat bet yha :"V

dah, gitu aja. bhaiiii


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Pairing: ShinShi and many other**

 **Genre: Romance and undetected**

 **Warning:** _ **Point of View**_ **milik Shiho semua (kalau ada pergantian nanti ada rambu-rambunya :v *jangan tabok saya*), typo(s), gak nyambung, cintanya segi banyak (kayaknya), pendek, dan saya harap fans Ran tidak membaca fic ini karena dia saya buat jadi.. gitu deh pokoknya *dikeroyok massa*, dan segala ketidak-sempurnaan-author-newbie-lainnya.**

 **So, Happy reading, minna~!**

 **NB: yang gak suka mending kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing *dibakar warga***

 **My Detective**

 **Chapter 3: Hanya Partner(?)**

"Jangan curi Miyano."

"Kenapa?" KID memancing. Aku menatap mereka berdua bingung. Apa maksud semua ini.

"Karena dia.."

Kudo menatapku ragu-ragu. Menarik lenganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena apa?" tantang KID, aku hanya diam tak berkutik, agak penasaran juga apa yang akan dikatakan Kudo.

"Karena.." Kudo mengacak rambutnya.

"Dia partner abadiku. Kalau dia tidak ada, siapa yang membantuku?" dia mengoceh. Aku merasa hatiku teriris pisau. Sakit, sakit sekali. Aku menarik lenganku dari tanga Kudo, tetapi gagal, dia mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Kudo, lepaskan!" desisku.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menangis, kata-kata _partner abadiku_ dan _siapa yang membantuku_ entah kenapa membuatku patah hati—lagi. Aku merasa aku hanyalah seorang _helper_ baginya.

"Tidak mau!" katanya. Cih, dasar manja.

"Kudo, aku akan mencekoki APTX 4869 lagi bila kau tak melepaskanku," kataku sinis.

"Aku tidak takut," katanya.

"Asal kau bersamaku," lanjutnya. Aku bingung, mau merona karena dia ingin aku selalu bersamanya atau marah karena kena _partnerzone_.

"Untuk apa aku bersamamu?" tanyaku sarkasme.

Dia hanya tertegun. Kami berdua melupakan KID! Maafkan kami, KID.

"Hanya sebagai partner? Atau hanya tukang masak saat persediaan makanmu habis? Atau sebagai dokter pribadi yang bisa kau panggil kapan saja, huh? Aku juga butuh orang lain yang tau aku, Kudo. Aku lelah bila harus peduli semua tentangmu, sedangkan kau tak pernah mengerti aku. Katamu aku adalah partnermu, tapi aku malah merasa seperti _helper_ -mu," Kataku pelan. Hei! Sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis?

Aku langsung berbalik lalu pergi. Hei, aku juga punya rasa lelah. Memangnya aku tak pernah merasa kesal, lelah dan.. cemburu? Kudo memang tidak peka. Menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Kau hanya partnernya jika kau lupa," Kuroba tiba-tiba sudah bertengger manis di kusen jendela kamarku. Aku tidak terkejut—hei, dia melakukannya nyaris setiap waktu.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tau apa yang kuharapkan darinya." Kataku pelan.

"Hanya jadi partner, dia bodoh atau apa? Menyia-nyiakan gadis seistimewa sepertimu," dia berjalan masuk, duduk di sofa.

"Kau mau menggoda atau mengajak ribut, huh? Kan sudah aku bilang, aku benci dipuji," kataku sinis. Dia meringis.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih setia?" tanyanya.

"Setia pada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Pada magnet mayat itu."

"Ha?" aku menatapnya bingung, "Oh, itu. Aku.. entahlah."

Kuroba terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kalau begitu, mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya santai. Aku menatapnya tajam, "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih?"

"Ya, aku bodoh karena terlalu lama memendam suka pada gadis bernama Shiho Miyano yang beberapa tahun lagi―oh kalau perlu beberapa bulan lagi―akan berubah nama menjadi Shiho Kuroba," dia nyengir, "Hei, tidak terdengar buruk, bukan? Malah terdengar sangat indah!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Aku sudah yakin akan hal itu. Kecuali, sesuatu menimpa takdir kita. Kau tau, terkadang aku bisa seperti cenayang yang bisa melihat masa depan!" Kuroba menatapku penuh binar. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa ajari aku bagaimana rasa orang berpacaran?" tawarku.

"Itu permintaan yang tak akan pernah kutolak," Kuroba tersenyum lebar, mengusap pipiku lalu mengecupnya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Miyano!" Kudo mengetuk pintu rumahku keras.

"Iya, iya, sebentar!" kataku sambil melepas apronku.

"Apa?" tanyaku sinis sambil membuka pintu. Kudo menatapku sebentar dan tatapannya err... sedikit mesum? Ya, mesum kata yang tepat.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Kudo?" tanyaku risih. Hei, ada yang salah dengan gaun tidurku? Atau, rambutku terlewat acak-acakan?

Kudo mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar tapi tidak segera berbicara.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?" tanyanya sambil menjilat bibirnya, "Aku lupa mau ngapain."

"Ishh.. oke, oke. Masuk. Aku sedang membuat sarapan," kataku sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Kudo mulai mengikutiku.

"Ngapain ikut ke dapur?!" tanyaku sedikit risih. Biasanya dia langsung menuju ruang tv. Kalau tidak menonton berita pagi dia pasti langsung mengacak koleksi bukuku.

Dia hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Masak apa?" tanyanya yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerikku sambil bertopang dagu di meja makan.

"Sup ayam dan—oh, ada kopi. Bisa minta tolong, Kudo?" aku melirik sebentar. Kudo—yang entah kesambet setan mana—mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Kudo mulai mengambil mug dan menuang kopi.

"Hmm.. entah, aku bingung. Kenapa kopi buatanmu sungguh menggoda, Miyano?" tanyanya sambil bersender di lemari es yang berjarak sekitar satu meter dari tempatku mengaduk sup.

"Entah, aku juga tak tau," jawabku sekenanya. Kudo menatapku heran, lalu mulai menyesap kopi.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana semalam?" tanyaku.

 **Shinichi's POV**

DEG!

Terima kasih Miyano karena sudah mengingatkanku! Aku saja baru ingat kalau kedatangku pagi ini untuk melabraknya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, sih? Dasar bodoh!—eh, tunggu. Aku tidak bodoh! Mungkin aku terlalu terpesona dengan Miyano jadi lupa tujuan awal. Ya, mungkin itu benar. Ya, cowok keren hanya bsa terpesona sama cewek penuh pesona, bukan? Mungkin itu juga terjadi padaku yang sangat terpesona dengan Miyano.

"Oya, kenapa kau mau jadi pacarnya si Kaito?" tanyaku sambil mendekat ke arah Miyano.

 **TBC**

 **Author note:**

 **Ai-chan mesum banget sihhh _ *alay**

 **Yah, no komen deh :v**

 **Maaf ya, chap ini pendek T.T semoga chap depan bisa panjang~ dan maaf lagi karena tidak bisa membalas** _ **review**_ **satu-satu (_ _)**

 **Yang jelas,**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau menikmati fic gaje saya, nge-review, nge-follow, nge-fav, dan nge- nge- yang lainnya~ XD**


End file.
